A Multipurpose Arthritis Center is proposed. In this center, primary care physicians, allied health professionals, patients and their families will be taught about the rheumatic diseases. Courses for physicians and allied health professionals will be given. Physicians will attend clinics at three centers in the affiliated hospital system of the University of Texas Health Science Center and seminars will be conducted at these hospitals. A faculty member will be provided to an affiliated hospital for the instruction of general practice residents. A special diagnostic procedures laboratory will be set up which will provide sophisticated diagnostic laboratory procedures to primary care physicians and instruct personnel in the laboratories of hospitals in the North Texas area in the performance of such procedures. A controlled trial of the role of corrective exercise in the prevention of deformity in rheumatoid arthritis will be carried out. Finally, research and investigation of the presence of viral immune complexes in the serum and synovial fluid of patients with systemic lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis will be carried out.